1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a system and method for determining the geographic location of a specific object.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Utility companies and municipal organizations often require the geographic location of to specific objects when designing their utility networks and/or construction plans. For example, a utility company installing a fiber optic network may need to know the location of pre-existing utility poles within a certain area, a street planner may want to know the location of stop signs within a certain area, and a water company may want to know the location of fire hydrants within a certain area. One current method for identifying the location of specific objects (e.g., utility poles, stop signs, fire hydrants etc.) within an area is to have an individual manually inspect an area for the specific object and record the geographic locations of any identified objects. Another current method for identifying the geographic location of specific objects is to review aerial or satellite images of the area for the specific objects.